Tentazione
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: Ludwig's brother was the manager of the band Tentazione, until he decided to disappear for 3 months, leaving his brother in charge. The band is full of some interesting characters, including one happy-go-lucky Italian who manages to steal Ludwig's heart.
1. Sleepless Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I got the idea while listening to a song from Gravitation, great anime. I loved how Ryuichi Sakuma was all cutesy and happy-go-lucky ukeish, but then when he sang, he got all intense and seme-like. I had to write this. I also do not own the song, which is the song I was listening to, Sleepless Beauty.**

Ludwig walked down the hall of the APH Records to his new office. He didn't have much interest in the music business, but after a confusing chain of events, he took his older brothers place as manager of the band _tentazione,_ which translated to temptation from the lead singer's native language of Italian, for the next 3 months. He hadn't heard any of the music before, just when he overheard his brother Gilbert playing it too loud. The things he did for that guy. While he was off who knows where doing who knows what, Ludwig was filling in for him so he wouldn't lose his job. He reached the door.

"Gilbert! I wrote a new song!" The moment he walked into his new office, he was attacked by an overexcited brunette with wearing a lime green fedora.

"You idiot, that isn't Gilbert!" Another boy that looked strangely similar to the first boy commented, sitting on a desk, holding a pair of drumsticks. A taller man that also had brown hair glomped onto him.

"Oh Lovino, loosen up!" He flicked the boy's curl, causing the boy, known as Lovino, to turn a bright shade of red.

"Lovino! Antonio! Save the romance forever, and take care of the hyperactive flying moron that you call a brother!" The sole girl in the room who had light brown wavy hair with a flower in it complained. The first boy got up.

"Sorry, I thought you were our manager." He apologized. Gilbert looked around. There were Tentazione posters all over the room. He remember that the boy had called him Gilbert when he entered the room.

"Uh, do you mean my older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He asked.

"You're Gilbert's brother?" Lovino gasped. Gilbert nodded.

"He's gonna be out for a little bit, so I'm gonna be your manager." He recited the introduction he had been working on since he entered the building. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Oh, hiya then, I'm Feliciano! I didn't know that Gilbert had a brother." The hyperactive flying moron, more commonly known as Feliciano Vargas, introduced, sticking out his hand. Ludwig carefully took it and shook.

"Is he ADHD or something." He quietly asked the others.

"We wish it was something that simple. You can treat ADHD, but you can't cure stupidity." The girl stepped forward. "Elizabeta Hedervary, keyboardist." She smiled and gestured to the others. "The blushing bride over there is Lovino, he's the drummer, and his boyfriend Antonio plays the guitar."

"What do you play?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"I'm the singer!" He beamed.

"Are you so stupid that you are gonna try to manage a band you know nothing about!" Lovino yelled.

"Uh, sorry." Ludwig couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Everything is okey-dokey." Feliciano sang. "I'm sure you'll catch on quickly. Would you like to hear my song?" He looked up a Ludwig. Ludwig noticed that the boy was kind of cute, he had really big eyes, and when he looked at Ludwig like that, his heart skipped a beat.

"Um, okay." He answered. Elizabeta ran to her keyboard, Lovino jumped off the desk and sat at his drum set, and Antonio grabbed his guitar. Feliciano skipped to the empty space in the office. He took a deep breath as the music started and closed his eyes.

_From far away it glares into your sight_

_With sobering eyes the people are waiting_

_Night's ramparts are inviting_

_But you move along and dwell in the crowd casting off your shell._

_(There's no way out)_

_Still in shock, you steal yourself to endure_

_(About to collapse)_

_You are deluded by lies_

When Feliciano started singing, he changed from a cute little boy to an intense musician, complete 180. Ludwig felt frozen, like there was something more to this than just a pretty melody, like the music was speaking to him personally.

_Even now wherever the light can't shine through_

_We shall paint a brilliant dancing dream_

_So that the words that guide you do not fail_

_Don't fear the time of change._

After the first chorus, Ludwig stopped hearing words or the instruments, just the sound of Feliciano's voice. Gilbert had always bragged about how successful his band was, and how it was all because of him because he was the best manager ever and so on, but Ludwig never really got it. The music stopped and Ludwig snapped back to reality, so did Feliciano.

"Ve~" He closed his eyes. "Can we have some pasta after work." He had changed back into hyperactive moron Feliciano.

"Um, okay, I really don't care what you do after work." Ludwig answered.

"But Gilbert said that after I finished this song, he would take me out to dinner." Feliciano added. Ludwig looked around nervously.

"Can't make it, working out the divorce." Elizabeta informed.

"I'm having dinner with my mother." Antonio glumly replied.

"I just don't want to go." Lovino shrugged. He didn't like Ludwig, for some reason. Ludwig looked back to Feliciano.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just be taking you." He concluded.

"Yay pasta! Let's go!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and tried to drag him out the door, but Ludwig stayed in place.

"Hold on, we still have work to do!" He exclaimed, then sighed. This would be a long 3 months.

**La Li Ho! So, how did you guys like the first chapter. I liked the idea of the manager and the lead singer being in a relationship. This wasn't really a romantic chapter, but it'll change, they are going to a romantic restaurant just the two of them. Spring break is almost over, but I will find time to write. So review if you liked it. Or if you hated it. Or if you have a song you'd like them to sing. Bye bye.**


	2. Imitation Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song Imitation Black. Did anyone catch that was a vocaloid song? One of the Kaito-Gakupo-Len songs. I love it when Len wears a dress. Hey! Maybe I should put Feliciano in a dress in one of these chapters. Sorry, my muse is coming out through my typing. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in forever. But you guys care not for excuses. On with the story.**

**Oh, and I tried to make it less awkward than their canon first date in the actual web comic. Poor confused waiter!**

Ludwig stared at the front door of Feliciano's condo. He remembered how stressed he had been earlier, trying to get everything prepared for everything. He had called Gilbert, told him about everything that was going on. As Gilbert tends to do, he just laughed, insisting that Ludwig was going on a date with the little Italian. Though Ludwig of coursed denied it, he was not a romantic type, he had doubts about it himself. Was this a date, or was it just dinner with a colleague? He sucked in his breath and pushed the button to signal he was there. He had dressed as he normally did, a dark gray suit and white button down shirt. Pretty usual. He looked down at his black leather shoes. One of the laces had come undone. He began to bend over to tie his shoe when something hit him and knocked him to the floor again.

"Ludwig! You're here!" A voice sang. He looked up to the boy above him. He was dressed pretty normally, at least more so than Ludwig had expected. He was wearing some sort of blouse for males, though, let's face it, he wouldn't put it past Feliciano to wear a female shirt, that had a tie at the top. He was wearing normal dark slacks and Italian shoes. He looked so effeminate, it was hard to believe he was the same guy that Ludwig had seen earlier that day. He gently lifted the boy off of him and set him to the side.

"There are more conventional ways of greeting a person." He rubbed his head where he had landed.

"But I was so happy to see you." Feliciano whined. Ludwig sighed and got up to his feet. If this is how Feliciano always greets him, then how will he survive the next 3 months.

"Alright, let's go." He looked over at the brunette still sitting on the floor and offered him his hand to help him up. Feliciano gladly took it and hopped to his feet, still holding onto Ludwig's arm with an vice-like grip. Ludwig just let it go and walked him to the car.

'Why am I so anxious, I've never felt this way before. But it's not a bad feeling... actually, it's almost good. Feliciano really is cute... wait! What am I thinking! He's a boy!' Ludwig's thought led him to the car, almost as if no time had passed. Feliciano noticed this too, as he was caught in thought too, but they were much lighter thoughts than those of his blonde counterpart.

'Ve~ dinner with Ludwig. I wonder if there will be pasta there. Pasta is so delicious. Ludwig has strong arms. I bet he could carry me with just one arm! Ve~ I'm hungry.' As they approached the car, German, of course, Ludwig noticed Feliciano was still attached to his arm.

"Feliciano, you'll have to let go of my arm for me to drive." He reminded, snapping the Italian back to reality. He let go and ran to the other side of the car, but had difficulties opening the door. Ludwig sighed and opened it for him.

"Thanks!" Feliciano grinned as he hopped into the seat and buckled his seat belt. As Ludwig started the car and pulled out into the street, Feliciano noticed something. "You have _Tentazione_ cds? Wow! Let's listen!" Without waiting for a reply from Ludwig, Feliciano removed one of the cds from its case and stuck it into the cd player in the car. The intro to Imitation Black began to play.

_yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai _Twisted reality, love is a painful mystery_  
itsuwari no kokoro _My heart is so insincere_  
kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai _The world is painted in black, love is just what my heart lacks_  
shikkoku no sekai _My whole life is covered in darkness

Feliciano sang along as his voice rang through the stereo. Ludwig noticed he was still like he normally was, swaying his head side to side. Why wasn't he all intense like earlier? Maybe it was because he wasn't going all out.

_zutto kimi ni iitakatta _I've wanted to tell you I love you_  
tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni _There is just one thing that I would like to say_  
osae kire nai shoudou ga _These impulses that run throughout my body_  
kowarete shimau no nara _Sooner then, you'll end up broken

_aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni _To love and be loved, to the point where I'm losing my mind_  
amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION _The sweet burning kiss that we share is an IMITATION_  
mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki _losing my senses, my consciousness if fading away_  
afureru omoi to shinjitsu _These overflowing emotions are making me_  
kuro de nuritsubushite _Paint over the world in black.

"Sing with me!" Feliciano cried during the first musical break. This had been one of the very few songs that Ludwig vaguely knew, but not to incredibly well. Still, he attempted to sing along with a few words.

_shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte _The hidden beauty of the moon under the darkness it looms._  
marude kage wo kakusu you ni _As if it's trying to hide away from me_  
mou modore nai no? _Can we not return anymore?_  
kono mama futari de kiete shimaou _Let the two of us just disappear together__

itsuka kimi to musubareru to Someday soon I hope that I can be by your side_  
shinjite te wo hanashita noni _With that promise, I let go of my hand_  
jibun rashisa no nai ai nara _If this is love that I can't abide by_  
kowashite shimaeba ii _Then it might as well be broken__

kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute Tightly and strongly, I want to be embraced_  
kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION _The warmth of our overlapping bodies is IMITATION_  
taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara _If the sun were to shine, I would be bothered_  
kimi ga mie naku naru _You will vanish from my sight  
_P_l_e_a_s_e _t_e_a_c_h_ m_e_ t_h_e _a_n_s_w_e_r_?_

Feliciano continued singing with occasional uncomfortably accompaniment of Ludwig until they made it to the restaurant, Italian, of course. The host looked at them a little strangely when they entered together and asked for a table for two, but complied anyway, but needed the job. The waitress, on the other hand, was more than thrilled by the two guests.

"May I take your order?" She asked as the evening began. As for dates that no one is quite sure whether or not it is a date, it went pretty well. Ludwig learned that Feliciano's brother Lovino, who was the drummer, was dating the guitarist, Antonio, but would deny it if you ever asked him. He grew up with his grandfather without Lovino until he moved to his grandfather died and he had to move to his cousin Roderich's house in Austria when he was 15. That's where he met the keyboardist Elizaveta, who was Roderich's girlfriend. Eventually, by some random chain of events that even Feliciano didn't seem to understand, he ended up in Japan as and became famous. Ludwig explained about him and his older brother growing up in Germany, but moved to Japan for family reasons. He didn't get a lot of time to talk, as Feliciano talks excessively. At first it was a little awkward, but by the end of the evening, talking to the small Italian was as easy as talking to his brother. Easier, actually, because he wasn't interrupted every 5 seconds with his brothers claims of being awesome. It had been a great evening, until they got to Feliciano's house.

"I had a really great time tonight." Feliciano started as they approached his front door.

"Me too." Ludwig replied. Feliciano got up on his tip-toes to give Ludwig a kiss on the cheek but couldn't reach.

"Ve~ I'm too short!" He pouted as he gave up.

"I'll do it." Ludwig bent over and gave Feliciano a kiss on each cheek. As he stood back completely, he noticed a piece of paper on Feliciano's door. He went over and picked it up

"Mr. Vargas, you're rent is way long overdue, so we are turning off all systems. ~Akihiko Nakagaki." Ludwig read out loud.

"Oh no!" Feliciano clasped his hands to his face. "What am I going to do. It's too dark in there now, I can't possibly sleep there" Ludwig pondered his response. Finally, he let himself say the response that he knew was the only choice.

"Sleep at my house tonight."

** Alright, finished. So yes, Feliciano will move in with Ludwig. HOWEVER, this won't turn to M for a long time, if ever. We'll keep it PG-13, thank you very much. Unless, of course, you, my lovely readers, want it to be M, then I might make some adjustments. But enough of that, onto the important stuff. The reviews. You see, reviews are like fuel for me to write. The more reviews, the faster I write. I'm not kidding, you probably know what I'm talking about. So, I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who reviews. You guys want that, right. I know. So, review for your cookie and the next chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Soundless Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nor do I own Soundless voice. Yes, another vocaloid song, it's an addiction. Whatever. I just got back from soccer, so I'm a little... yeah. I get hurt a lot because of a mix of generally clumsiness, rightful aggression, and blatant stupidity. Yeah, I slipped on a golf ball while playing goalie. I know what you're thinking, why the hell was there a golf ball on a soccer field. I have a theory that some strange cosmic force just put it there so I would trip on it. But it wasn't too bad. I got various other injuries and even got a special penalty kick on one fall. It was pretty cool, I got hit in the face, and half of my face went numb! I felt like robot, or better yet, a hero! Anyway, I told myself and my team to channel our Italian pride, even though I am not Italian, the Italian futball kicks ass. Then, when I got home, I looked at my inbox and I got the part of Italy with this one Hetalia fandub thing! I guess I really am Italian.**

**Also, I made an amv for HREChibitalia/Gerita, as it really is the same thing in origin. So I will do some advertising right now. If you want to see it, go to either fuzzybear3312's page, I love how my computer recognizes that as spelled correctly, or search Soundless Voice~ HRExChibitalia. Alright, now I'll stop advertising and get to what you guys want.**

"Is this room alright?" Ludwig asked as he showed Feliciano to the guest room. Granted it wasn't the only available guest room, he felt that it was the best one. It had great floor space, it's own private bathroom, and an amazing view off the balcony. Hard to believe it was in Japan. It was a western style house on the edge of Tokyo, in the exact location you'd expect to find a Shinto shrine, not a mansion. Ludwig family was rather wealthy, but not so much that they were completely careless with money. Ask Gilbert's friend Roderich, and he'd tell you exactly how important money really it.

"Ve~ It's absolutely perfect." The small Italian ran into the room, circling around and poking at everything possible. "It's even got it's own bathroom" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was getting awfully late, and Feliciano wasn't accustomed to late nights, even if he was a famous musician.

"Ah, well, I suppose it's about time to end things for the night." Ludwig began to leave, when he remembered something. "Oh, I'll bring some of Gilbert's old pajamas. They might fit you." But Feliciano didn't hear him, he was too distracted by starry night sky.

"Ve~ I haven't seen stars like this since I was back in Italy." Ludwig smiled and turned to grab the pajamas for Feliciano. Meanwhile, the brunette had stepped out onto the balcony to stare some more. The absentminded smile left his face as he stared to the west. "You used to love stars, didn't you." Tears gathered in his eyes as memories flooded back to him of someone he knew when he was a kid, living with his cousin in Austria after his grandfather died. He told Feliciano that he would always love him, but he was a distant memory now. Feliciano thought of a song he wrote for him. His voice shook a little, but he began to sing.

_seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni _On the night everywhere is dead silent_  
furisosogu shiro_ Snow falls down_  
kazashita te no hira ni _On the palm I hold up_  
fureta shunkan ni toketeku _Snow falls and melts in the moment_  
hakanai hito kakera _What a transient life.

_Oto mo naku tsumoru _Snow like a light piles up without a sound_  
Hikari wo atsumete kimi ha warau_ You gather it an smile_  
ima donna oto? _What does my voice sound like now_  
kotaeta tte kimi ha mou nani mo kikoenai _Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore

Ludwig walked into the room with some to deliver the pajamas when he heard Feliciano sing. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but there was something about the song that drew to him like a magnet. So he stood hidden in the doorway, listening to nothing but the sound of Feliciano's sweet voice.

_kurushii tte itte kure yo _Tell me you feel painful_  
sabishii tte itte kure yo _Tell me you are lonely_  
mukae ni yuku donna toko he mo... _I'll find you anywhere_  
ikanai de yo doko he mo _Please don't leave me_  
oite ka nai de... _Please, I beg you

_bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou...? _Aren't we sharing one soul?_  
furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni_ _kieteyuku kimi wo _As the snow piles up, you gradually wither_  
dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo _I can't do anything but hold you tight_  
kanau nara mou ichido dake kimi no koe ga kikitai _If possible, just one more time let me hear your voice_  
yonde yo... _Call out my name.

Flashes of memories struck the German as the song progressed. When he was younger, he was hit by a car and lost all his memories. He used to not think much of it, as he didn't feel he needed his childish sentimentality to slow him down, and that was the end of it. But he began to have flashes from what had to be a long time ago of a little girl with a curl just like Feliciano's singing, painting, eating..._  
__utsuro tte__samayou hitomi ni utsutta hito shizuku _Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see a drop in one of them_  
haiiro no sekai tomatta mama__yuki dake ga sotto furisosogu_In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow_  
tsumetaku natte iku yo _You're getting cold_  
modoranai__sono koe _Your voice is gone_  
tokeau koto mo__yurusarenai_ We can't even melt each other as one_  
ore no koe wo kiite _Listen to me_  
yo__mata waratte yo... _Smile to me again_  
namida sae__kare hate _Having no more tears_  
kimi no koto tokasenai..._I can't melt you with my tears.

_kanau nara kono koe subete ubaisatte _If possible, take my voice away_  
itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai _and give it to my precious one_  
kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori nokosareru no nara _If I'm left to be in a world without you_  
kono mama... issho ni..._Let me wither_  
kuchite iku yo _With you

As the flashes continued, Ludwig came to five realizations. First, he had been absolutely head-over-heels in love with this girl as a kid. Second, the girl he had once loved was actually a boy. Third, said boy was sitting on the balcony singing a song. Fourth, the song the boy was singing was directed to him. And finally, the song meant that the boy that he thought was a girl that he fell in love with thought he was dead. And was in pain because of it. This all led to one big sixth realization. Ludwig was still in love with him.

_Aishiteiru tada sore sae ienai mama towa ni _I love you, unable to tell you so_  
tozasarete yuku kimi to no sekai _Our world is reaching it's end_  
sakende mo todokanai yo kimi no koe ha mou... inai _How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back_  
A_H_H_H_H_

Feliciano turned up to the sky and screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks from the bitter memory. Ludwig's heart jumped as he heard Feliciano's sorrowful cry pierce the night. He brought a hand to his cheek and felt a damp liquid roll down his face. He didn't know when he did, but he had started crying sometime in the process._  
furitsumoru yuki yo douka furitsudzukete zutto _Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling_  
kono mama subete ubaisatte yo _And take me away from him_  
hakanai koe no inochi goto _Let everything wither with my miserable voice_  
kakikeshite subete _Let it all

_shiroku... _White

Ludwig also realized that Feliciano loved him, and still did. So much that he wished that he was dead. It just didn't fit his character! How could someone who happy-go-lucky all the time be so distressed on the inside. If he really loved Feliciano, he should go and tell him right now, that everything was... a big misunderstanding. No, he couldn't, this wasn't some soap opera. All this had happened so quick, and he wasn't exactly ready to go professing his love to someone he barely knew. Well, remembered would be a better word, but regardless, he wasn't Francis, he just couldn't do it. So he did what men having been doing for centuries when faced with having to talk about their emotions. He ran. He would deal with all of this in the morning.

_-The morning_-

Ludwig woke up at 6:30 sharp as he did every morning, without the aid of an alarm clock, as he was so accustomed to it. He turned over to his other side and glanced briefly at the sleeping brunette next to him, smiling childishly while making quiet little noises with every breath.

_'Ah, at least he's smiling again.'_ Ludwig turned back over closed his eyes for just a little longer, then hit hit him.

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY BED!"

** That chapter was sort of depressing, but admittedly easy to write. I've struggled with some depressing stuff in the past, despite my cheerful normal disposition. But that's the thing is, that's how a lot of people that are depressed are. It's sort of a mask, you spend so much time putting on this charade that you don't have to deal with how you really feel. It's a common defense-mechanism, like cutting. But the thing is, you just keep those feeling bottled up, and they eventually break free. Now, I'm not saying that Italy is depressed, I just think that he is probably suppressing some long-embedded emotions that he keeps hidden from everyone, even himself in a way. But that is a long story that might be a fanfic for another day. Right now, it is very early in the morning and I should probably get some sleep tonight.**

**And I promise the next chapter will be happier.**


End file.
